Shapeshifter
by Happyteehee
Summary: When you're dreaming, your brain is basically playing around showing whatever it wants to show. It doesn't matter if it seems logical or not, you can't really control it, and when you wake up the dream slowly slips away. This is the dream I had last night, February 2nd-3rd 2013.


**When you're dreaming, your brain is basically screwing playing around showing whatever it wants to show. _My _brain is a dick. I wrote down my dream**

**right** **after I woke up because I'd like to know if anyone could help me interpret this dream. If not, well…thanks anyway.** **I've put numbers with stars in**

**this so you can read my comments to those certain sentences. ****Now I present you my dream.**

* * *

I was at school writing down notes in my notebook when my old Spanish teacher tells the class, we're about 10 people or so, that we're going for a trip.1* She

hands out plain tickets to all of us and says "Good luck in the new world!" I think to myself "_What does that mean?",_but take the tickets anyway. A friend of

mine comes up to me and says that she want to sit in the cockpit when we're taking off, and I agree with her that that's an excellent idea.2* Then she runs in

front of me to some of our classmates and start to chat, I, however, just stands there with the ticket in my hand and looks at it.3* Then I think "_I don't know_

_why, but I got a bad feeling about this.._.", but I brush it off and put the ticket in my wallet. All of a sudden the entire school starts to shake, the floors are tearing

up and a giant dog-like creature comes up and bites my leg. I yell and I try to punch it and eventually it lets go of my leg. My leg doesn't bleed or anything, but

it hurt - a lot. Some teachers run towards me and ask if I'm okay, I stand up and touch my leg and tell them with a wave of my hand that everything's fine.

Suddenly, I feel a pair of eyes on me, and when I look up I see a guy who stares at me, not in horror, but in confusion. Like he _knew_what that dog-thing was,

but didn't know why it attacked _me_.4* I was a bit frightened so I went into the library to sit quietly there by myself and to think over what happened. When I

found a seat, I opened my backpack, took out the computer and typed in the word "_shape shifters"._On every page it said "Invalid search", I scrolled down and

it said the same thing. Then, this guy who stared at me in the cantina stood behind me and looked down at what I had typed in. As he was about to say

something, the all too familiar shaking starts and the dog-creature reappears. It jumps up and clenches his jaws around my leg again and pulls me as it runs. It

takes me out of the school and into a dark forest. I can see my own blood run down my jeans and to my black Converse shoes. I yell and try to punch it again,

but it in vain. The creature continued to drag me up a hill and when we were at the top, it transformed to a human. It was a tall man, but I couldn't see his

face, it was blurred out. He started to pull me once again; I didn't scream or fight against him. All I could see was at my leg - the part under my knee was

decapitated. It looked like a clean cut, no bones poked out, no blood - nothing.

* * *

Back at the school the students were talking and discussing what had happened to me. Some were laughing, some were crying and some just stared into

space. The strange guy (who I'll just call Guy from now on) looked inside my backpack and found my notebook. In it, it read: "_If anything happens to me, please_

burry this notebook instead of reading it."

He read it, of course. The friend I mentioned earlier came up behind him and told him that I had been dragged into the

dark forest. He didn't say anything, he put the notebook in his backpack and ran off to the exits which led to the forrest.5* As he ran he changed into a dog,

not a giant scary dog, but into a Border Collie. Guy, now a dog, runs up the hill I previously was on and into a cave.

Meanwhile, I was in this giant glass cage (6*) and on the other side of the cage Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer were having a conversation on whether they

should help me or not. Brooke says, "I feel sorry for her, I think we should let her go. Though **** might not like it." 7* "Let's go for it! He won't know if we did

it or not, all he knows is that something happened and that she got out. That's it!" Brooke nods and smile, then she pushes a big red button and the glass

cage opens. Miraculously enough, my leg grows back as well, and I smile at them and hug them. They let me know that the place we're currently in is a

plantation of some sort. There's a lot of radiation, so I had to promise not to touch any of the plants around us. The big dog-like creature was back, but this

time (instead of standing completely still) I ran down the field with the plants as fast as I could. When I was out of the field I saw Guy, who still was a dog lying

on the ground whimpering. I looked behind me to see if the creature was near, but luckily it wasn't. I pat his head and he immediately rose from the ground,

but he was limping. Then he turned into a human again, his arm was bandaged and blood ran down from his forehead, still he said nothing. I just looked at him

and he looked back at me. Suddenly, we were in the school's hallway which led to the cantina, confetti fell down from the ceiling and everybody surrounded us

with cheers. We both smiled and laughed, but then he said he had to go, the laughing and cheering around us stopped, my smile vanished as he walked away

towards the exit. My face contorted into a pained expression before everything went black.

* * *

**AND THEN I WOKE UP! WHAT THE ****?! Like, seriously?! Gaah! Even in my dream I never get the guy, blah! Ridiculous… **  
**Anyway, this was real. It was actually longer, but I just couldn't write it down. It's clear in my head, but when I try to explain it with words - it's just impossible. And yes, it might not be any sort of signs in here at all, that it's just my brain being a bitch or! It could be a couple of signs hidden in there. I don't know, I'm not that good at explaining and interpret dreams, so if anyone have even the slightest idea what this means, I'd appreciate to hear your opinions.**

**Here are the stars with the numbers:**

**_star 1*:_**

**_The Spanish teacher is retired now and I don't take any spanish classes anymore._**

**_star 2*:_**

**_In real life I would never say that, I hate flying._**

**_star 3*:_**

**_I was suddenly in the cantine, like I had tranported or something _**

**_star 4*:_**

**_Okay, so this is how I felt it in the dream. It felt like he knew something. It's strange, I know, but what can I say?_**

**_star 5*:_**

**_When I wrote this I almost died, it's all so lame and Twilight-ish…Haha, lol! But seriously, I need help to interpret this dream!_**

**_star 6*:_**

**_Similar to the glass Loki and Thor was in, in "The Avengers". _**

**_star 7*:_**

**_I don't know who Brooke refers to, the name was blurred out, like his face. Also, Brooke and Peyton are not the smartest people in my dream, just FYI…_**


End file.
